The purpose ofthis intra-agency agreement is to facilitate cooperative efforts between the Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration (SAMHSA), through the Center for Substance Abuse Treatment (CSAT) and the National Institutes ofHealth (NllI), through the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA), for ensuring the timely transfer and implementation ofresearch-based findings from NIDA conducted research, including that resulting from NIDA's National Drug Abuse Clinical Trials Network (CTN). The NIH/NIDA is transferring $1.5 million to SAMHSNCSAT to support the Addiction Technology Transfer Center (ATTC) grant program operated by CSAT. The Addiction Technology Transfer Centers (ATTC) is a nationwide, multi-disciplinary resource designed to increase the knowledge and .skills ofaddiction treatment practitioners from multiple disciplines by facilitating access to state-of-the-art research and education; heighten the awareness, knowledge, and skills of all professionals who have the opportunity to intervene in the lives ofpeople with substance use disorders; and foster regional and national alliances among practitioners, researchers, policy makers, stakeholders, and consumers to support and implement best treatment practices.